My Last Chance of Hope
by GUNNer-3
Summary: Hey guys :D Read the authors note chpt #3 for some juicy gossip about this story and an upcoming remake too
1. The City

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, just the plot._

**Notes**: Well this is my first Harvest Moon fic, so be nice. Tell me what you think of it; I'll try to get the next chapter up today as well.

--

Chapter 1

The City

_'Oh the city…'_ I scribbled down into my notebook. _'Just a few words the can mean so much. I mean like come on really just think about it. The city could mean happiness to some, or maybe even a place where your dreams can come true, or at least that's what all the stupid movies want everyone to think. But with all good there is bad too. It seems like I've got BAD written all over my face.'_

I slammed the notebook shut and tossed my pen across the room. I could feel a lump in my throat and my eyes start to swell up. Just a year ago I had decided to move to the city. Just a year ago was when I left mom to stay in our old house outside the city, where she could retire and rest. Just a year ago was when I sent in my request to get this hell of a job… Just a year ago was when… my father died.

Everything just went down hill after he passed away. I felt there were too many memories left back at my old home, so I moved here. I thought everything was going to be okay, but I had decided to get that fucking office job. They liked my skills and decided to make me secretary of the boss. Maybe if they hadn't I wouldn't be in this mess right now.

I slowly stood, and walked across the room of my small apartment. I hit the switch to turn off the hall light as I walked into my room. Then with no need to see anything, I walked through the darkness to my bed, slipped myself between the sheets. I just lay there until I finally cried my self to sleep.

**--FLASHBACK--**

_I sat down at my desk, I switched on the computer and waited for it to boot up. I could hear the birds chirping from outside the open window and I felt the nice breeze on my face. It was the perfect job…almost. Just then the door slammed open, making my face cringe_.

'_Oh great…' I thought, 'The bastards back.'_

"_Claireee." He said as he walked to stand behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck, and his hand as he touched my blonde hair. I felt my hands start to shake. "Be a doll and have all the reports I need for today's meetings on my desk before 4." Then he left me be, and walked away to his office. When I heard my office door click shut, and his feet walking away, I slammed my hands on my desk._

"_FUCK"_

**--END OF FLASHBACK—**

My eyes shot open when I heard the sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over and practically punched the snooze button.

"Maybe today will be different…" I said aloud to no one in particular. Slowly getting out of bed, I walked out in the kitchen, setting the kettle on the stove. Slipping on my slippers I opened the door and walked out into the hall. I made my way to the elevator and picked up today's paper. I held it in my hand as I walked back to my apartment. Not caring anymore about the coffee. I dropped the paper on the table and sat down to read. Flipping through it I found nothing interesting, that was until I had stumbled upon the ads section. One in particular jumped out at me.

'**Tired of the boring city life?'**

"Yeah…"

'**Just want to get away from it all?'**

"Yes…"

'**Why not try your hand at farming? Located in Mineral Town, this is your perfect chance to escape the city. Call 1-800-MINERALFARM if interested.'**

"OH MY GOD, this is a joke right!" I shouted out, looking at the bottom for any little fine print I might have missed. I started to laugh, something I hadn't done in a long time. I quickly got the scissors and cut out the ad. I just sat there looking at the piece of heaven in my hand. Then my eyes grew wide as panic took over my body.

'Oh please, please, please let no one have called already!' I whispered to myself as I dialed in the number. The ringing seemed to have lasted forever… Then.

"_Hello?"_

"Yes!"

"_Excuse me?"_

"Oh sorry, um hello? I wanted to buy the farm you have the ad in the paper for?"

"_Well now, why are you asking that as if it's a question?"_

My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest.

"So it hasn't been taken yet?"

"_No, no-"_

"I'll leave today!"

I fell right on to the couch and smiled at the ceiling. Just then the kettle began to scream loudly, pulling me out of my daydreaming. I ran into the kitchen and pulled it off the stove. Then running back into my room, I stuck my tongue out at the clock. I soo wasn't going to work today. Allen to go jump off a bridge for all I cared. Finally I was free from that perverted freak of a boss. I ran around packing all my stuff, not that there was much of it anyways. All the furniture was the buildings so I could just leave all that. Then when I was done packing, I jumped into the shower, after that I finished getting ready. Just my natural look was perfect for me. I had just opened the door, things in hand when the phone started ringing. I looked back at the phone knowing exactly who it was. I decided to walk over to it and pick it up.

"I quit bitch!" I shouted slamming down the phone, I smiled with the feeling like I'd finally won.

--

So...? What did you think? I hope you all found it good. :) R&R and the next chapter will be up ASAP!!

-Maple


	2. Starting Over

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, just the plot_

**Note:** Well how'd you like the first chapter? I wanted to get at least 2 up so people have more to read. Also I probably should have warned you that there is going to be a bit of swearing and other stuff in this story too. xD Well Enjoy! -

--

Chapter 2

Starting Over

I looked out across the water and in the distance I could see the shore. Boy did it ever make me happy to get away. The air smelt fresher, and it was a huge weight off my chest. I tugged on my blue overalls strap. Was I getting nervous? Okay yeah I was… But it was only to be expected. I knew no one here; I was starting over from scratch. But I was still young, only being 20, so I really shouldn't be worrying. I turned away from the breeze and sat down on the boat, I still had a good 25 minutes to wait.

--

"Miss?"

I heard someone calling but I just decided to ignore it.

"Miss, we're here."

My eyes shot open, and then I realized that I had fallen asleep.

"Oh um… sorry 'bout that."

"Ahh, no problem at all Miss." Replied the captain of the boat.

I took my bags and walked down the small platform to stand on the dock. I looked around the beach, and then spotted the path to get out of the beach. I pulled a small hand drawn map of how to get to the farm. Following it as best as I could, I think I finally made it to my destination. I walked to the edge of the large field. Looking around I spotted nothing but weeds, rocks, and stumps on the field. I scratched my head in confusion; the Mayor had told me he'd meet me here.

"Claire!" Someone shouted behind me.

Turning around I saw it was a rather short man, wearing a red suit, and he had curly brown hair. I opened my mouth to talk but he quickly interrupted me.

"Yes, Yes I am indeed the Mayor, now as you can see here, the farms not in the best of shape, but it's old owner was a nice man. But he has passed away of old age."

I couldn't find a spot to get any words in so I simply nodded my head.

"Now the farms just been sitting here doing nothing useful." I saw him staring randomly at my face; I placed my hands on my hips and cleared my throat.

"Pardon me." He said. "Just making sure you're the right one for the job, young and bright as I see it!" He then had a questionable look on his face, "You look angry?"

I sighed, "Well I thought it'd be in a bit of better shape-"

He cut me off as he broke out into laughter,

"I don't see what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." He sighed and turned around, "Maybe she's not the right one for the job," he mumbled, "Everyone else has just left when they've seen the farm, and she seems to want to stay…so I'll give her a chance…"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" He began laughing again.

"Oh gosh…" I said shaking my head.

When he was finally finished he cleared his throat and handed me a rolled up piece of paper.

"Umm..."

"It's a map of the town." He said as he began to walk away. "I'll leave you to your work! Good luck Claire!"

--

The sun was high in the sky, and I had started to pick out the weeds after the Mayor had left this morning, I didn't realize it was going to take this long. I was more then half done though, so I guess that was good. Taking a break seemed to be the best thing right now, so I walked around examining the farm. I came to the chicken coop, and saw a tree beside it. Something in the tree caught my eye, so walking over to it I found that it had honey. Getting some honey, I started walking back towards the small house. I was about to walk inside when a muscular man, with brown buzz cut hair came over and started talking to me.

"Hi I'm Zack, and you must be the new farmer."

"Hi, yeah I'm Claire."

"I come here every day at 5 to collect the items in your shipping box and pay you for them." He then looked down and into the box, "Hmm. I see you have nothing in there today, so I'll give you a little hint. You see that honey in your hands, you can put that in here for money."

"Oh really?" I said looking at the honey.

"Yup. Okay I'll leave you to your work for today." He walked away but right before he left he turned back and said, "Oh! And I don't work on holidays." With that he left.

Shrugging I walked over to the shipment bin and tossed the honey in. I had nowhere to keep it anyways; the little house had no fridge, it didn't even have a kitchen.

Walking inside I pulled out the map and spread it out across the little table. Looking over all the places, I decided that the Inn would defiantly have food to sell. Looking at the clock it was already 6, so I'd better get a move on.

--

I stood in front of the Inn doors, taking a deep breath I pushed one open and walk in. Looking around it was pretty big actually. There were lots of tables and chairs, stairs to go upstairs and a long counter at the other end of the room. Walking over to it, a red haired man was standing near the cash cleaning a cup.

"Hello, and how may I help you?"

"Oh well…I'm not exactly sure what food you sell here, but anything just to eat is fine."

"All right, say… are you the new farmer that just moved in."

I nodded "That would be me, the names Claire."

"I'm Doug."

I nodded my head as he walked away and another person came out from a door that leaded into the back. She had long red hair back in a braid, and blue eyes.

"I haven't seen your face around here before!" She said happily, "I'm Ann."

"Hi, I'm Claire I just moved in here-"

"Oh you're the new farmer!"

I was starting to wonder how everyone knew about me already.

"Thomas came around and told us you might drop by."

'_Oh now it makes more sense…Way to ask the obvious Claire.'_ I thought sarcastically. The red headed girl then said her good byes as she had to go clean up the rooms upstairs, before the people that stayed in the Inn came to go to sleep. I took a seat in a stool at the counter beside a girl with brown hair that had the front two pieces of hair streaked blonde. She had a cup of beer in her hand.

"Hey, I'm Karen."

"I'm Claire, the new farmer." I said just as my meal arrived, I was about to pay Doug, when he told me it was okay, that the first meal was on the house.

After I was done eating, Karen kept insisting I buy a drink, while I kept saying it was okay.

"Okay then I'll buy one for you!" She said with an evil grin on her face.

Karen 1.

Claire zip.

"Fine, fine, I'll take it." I said just as the drink arrived. I wasn't angry with her, I actually felt like I've just made a new friend. Both of us were laughing and joking around, after a short time. She then span around in her stool and looked around at everyone. I did the same and tried to see what she was looking at.

"What you looking for?" I asked.

"Someone funny to go talk to."

Just then was when I noticed that she was drunker then before, and I tried to hold back a muffled laugh. After my one cup, Karen had gone and bought a few more for her self.

"Hmm, nope, nah, noo" She said as she scanned over everyone in the Inn. I began thinking of stopping her. I was going to get nervous talking to another person.

"AHA!"

Too late…

She grabbed my wrist, and started dragging me over to a table, it looked as if we were headed over to a table with one person sitting at it. A man wearing a blue cap to be exact. I stood about a foot away while Karen took a chair to the mans left. Leaving one chair open across from him. He was staring into his cup of alcohol. He didn't even look up when Karen sat down.

"Claire sit!" Karen demanded.

"Um well…"

"Sit! He's not going to bite!"

Hesitantly I sat down at the table. I could see he actually looked up from his drink as I sat down. But I could barley see his eyes, there were mostly covered by his hat.

"Claire, Gray, Gray, Claire." Karen said pointing to each of us as she said our names, I noticed her words were a bit slurred. I raised one hand and gave a little wave. He simply nodded his head.

"Lets have a drinking contest!" Karen randomly shouted.

"No, no it's okay." I said weakly.

"Come on!"

"I think you've had enough already Karen." I said trying to make a good enough argument, why we shouldn't have a drinking contest.

"Never nothings enough!" She said standing, almost knocking over her drink.

Just then Ann came over and told us that they were closing soon, and everyone who wasn't sleeping here had to go.

I sighed inwardly, saved…

Just then Gray stood up, and I swear I saw him look at me again, and when my eyes connected with his for a second. I felt my heart beat in my chest, just a bit harder then normal. I didn't have much time to think about it, because Karen pulled me away. Practically being dragged I waved bye to Ann.

--

I decided I had to make sure Karen got home okay, so it took me even longer to get back.

I was about to walk inside, when I heard a little barking noise behind me. I turned around to see a little brown puppy.

"Awww." I said looking down at it.

"You want to stay with me little puppy?"

It barked happily, as I picked him up and walked inside.

"I'll think of a name for you later little guy."

He rolled around happily, and sniffed all around making himself familiar with everything, as I got ready for bed. When I came back from the washroom, he was sleeping by the side of my bed. I scratched his head, and slipped into bed, a smile across my face.

--

Note: Well what you all think? Good thoughts I hope! Remember to R&R, and I'd like to say thanks to SunshineGirlx3 for being the first one to review! Now tomorrow and the next day I have exams so you probably wont see any updates until after those days!

Till then!

-Maple


	3. Authors Note!

**HEYY Guys =D I just kinda reread this now after so long, I like it. It has a solid story line, and I thought up a few ideas. I'm going to rewrite it, add in more detail and make it better.**

**I like the first bar scene, so I'll make it longer and more interesting too.  
**

** I'm also going to rewrite it so it's less like the start of the game. I wanna be different. =]. It'll probably have a different title too. But ya just check back in a while. You'll know when this story is gone that the new one is up.**

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed =] I hope you'll enjoy the new remake, as much as you like this one**

**-GUNNer**


End file.
